This is an application for partial funding of a conference on "Hematologic Malignancies" being held under the auspices of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental biology (FASEB) from July 26-31, 2003 at the Vermont Academy in Saxons River, VT. There will be nine major sessions and three poster sessions. Participation will be limited to 175 scientists applicants who will be selected on the basis of their expertise and interests as most likely to contribute to a stimulating and productive interchange. A major focus will be on the components and mechanisms of hematopoietic lineage determination, which will be highlighted by the keynote address. Among other topics to be included for discussion are: stem cell biology and developmental hematopoiesis; mechanisms of action of the products of chromosomal translocations; normal and pathologic signaling in hematopoietic cells; aberrant transcriptional control; cell cycle alternations; deregulation of apoptotic, differentiation and mitogenic pathways in leukemias and lymphomas; genomics of hematological malignancies; kinase inhibitor and other experimental therapeutics; and translational research. The use of animal model systems to analyze the biological functions of hematologic oncogenes and as preclinical models for testing experimental drugs will be another key topic. The conference will include a session on genomics technologies as applied to hematologic malignancies with a particular focus on potential ways to utilize this information towards the formulation of novel therapies. A major purpose of the meeting is to bring together molecular biologists, biochemists, geneticists, and clinicians. Analysis of the mechanisms underlying the development of hematopoietic neoplasms provides a unique opportunity for basic scientists with expertise in distinct areas of research to exchange ideas with clinicians who are familiar with the phenotypes associated with the various clinical disorders. In past conferences on this topic, new avenues of research have emerged from the information exchanged. Thus, the development of novel therapeutic strategies in the treatment of hematopoietic malignancies is likely to emerge from the proposed meeting.